Ill Met by Sunset, a BraveGargoyles Oneshot
by Metron99
Summary: AU. Despite winning her hand, a young prince releases Merida from her duty to marry out of Love and Respect. but, Caspian is in desperate need of a Queen to save his kingdom. and, his choice may have doomed himself, his people AND, his "nocternal allies" Oneshot Xover


**Brave copyright Pixar/Disney**

**Gargoyles copyright Disney**

* * *

**Ill Met by Sunset, a Brave/Gargoyles Oneshot**

* * *

**[Scotland, 994 AD]**

a teenage boy of about eighteen sat by a window overlooking the courtyard from the stone castle.

His name was Caspian, and he was the prince of this kingdom.

though, he wasn't a very "happy" prince.  
as all his remaining family members had long since died leaving HIM the last remaining MacCullin of the royal family.

which made him an Easy Target for those that would see the end of his kingdom.

He had but One Chance to esure the saefty of his people, his legacy.  
but, to do it, wouldv't of robbed the freedom of a wonderful young woman.

so...Caspian let her go, and doomed himself.

after a long silence, the door to his bedchambers opened.  
Caspian looked and saw a man he knew to be his Royal Advisor walk in.

"your highness..." bowed the Advisor

Caspian looked out the window.

"you have something to say, Donald?"

Donald grumbled under breath.

"I realise that my opinion is for naught these days...  
but, reguardless, i must profess my concern over your "decision."

"oh?"

"When we traveled to the DunBroch Lands we did so with the intention of granting you a Queen.  
so the future of the MacCullins would be secure.

"aye...we did." said Caspian, calmly

Donald then get angry.

"and, yet...when you defeated the Other Princes in the tournment.  
and, thus rightfully won Princess Merida's hand in marrage...**YOU DECLINED!**"

Caspian said nothing, he just continued to stare out the window.

"_**WHY DID YOU DO THAT!**_" exclaimed Donald, again

"Why did you throw your life away?"

Caspian shut his eyes and exhaled deeply.  
he then turned, stood up and approached the aged man.

"I had no choice, donald...No Choice.  
i saw how happy the princess was with her family"

Caspian took a moment to remember...and, smiled.

"beautiful Merida, with her young brothers: Harris, Hubert, and Hamish.  
and, their proud parents, the King and Queen, oh, how happy they were..."

"But, WHAT OF US!  
With no queen, you have NO DECENDANTS!

and, need i remind you of the Rebels and, their alliance with the Viking Marauders from across the sea!

when word gets out of your failure to aquire a Consort  
they WON'T hesitate to return...and, they won't stop until your DEAD!"

Caspian eyed Donald.

"I know.  
but, you must understand, Merida isn't a Prize, or a Weapon: she's a PERSON."

Caspian then smiled warmly.

"she...is a beautiful young woman.  
whose heart and spirit touches my very soul."

Caspian then sighed sharply.

"but, to be my wife and queen should be HER Choice, not mine.  
i love her too much to make her a prisoner within my castle walls.

so...if staying with her family makes her happy.  
then, I am also happy, and i respect her decision, reguardless."

"You are DAFT, Lad!" exclaimed Donald, angrily

"You've condemmed Yourself, AND this kingdom TO DEATH!

for Six-Hundred Years, Castle MacCullin has stood now, YOU let it fall to ashes over this...this LASS!"

Caspian was silent.  
he turned and looked out the window again.

he stared at the afternoon skies...and, sighed.

"if this be my destiny..." began Caspian, solumly

"to die and bring about the end...then, so be it."

Donald stepped back, a stessed look on his face.

"if you wish to leave, Donald...i will not hold it against you."

Donald grumbled, glaring at Caspian.

"Your MAD, that's what you are!"

Donald turned and marched off.

"Mad...just like your father was."

Caspian frowned, sighing sharply.  
after awhile, he finally turned and walked out of his chambers.

**[Castle Tower]**

Caspian opened a wooden trapdoor and climbed up onto the high tower.  
he walked forward and approached the edge of the tower.

he overlooking the grassy hills and forest over the horizion.  
Caspian smiled weakly, enjoying the wonderful scenery.

though, it paled in comparison to the highlands of Merida's Lands.

Caspian then looked over as a large stone gargoyle at the center of the tower.

"i'm not sure what to think anymore, old friend..." began Caspian, talking to the Gargoyle

"I have a responsibility to my people, my kingdom.  
but, i couldn't just rip Princess Merida away from what loves."

Caspian sighed sharply, grabbing his face.

"i-it's not like i wouldn't treat her like a Queen: I love her.  
but, she didn't want to be queen, she wanted to be Wild, Free and...Happy.

and, despite everything i promised: i could NEVER grant her happiness.  
at least...not the happiness that SHE wants and desires."

a tear formed in the young prince's eye, which rolled down his cheek.

"(deep sigh) was it selfish of me to place one woman's happiness  
over the safety and security of my kingdom and it's people?

did i...make the right choice?  
would my father and forefathers be proud of my decision?"

Caspian looked at the Stone Gargoyle.  
unsurprisingly, he was met with silence.

Caspian then grinned.

"yeah...thanks, my friend.  
you always know just what to say."

Just then, Caspian sees something at a distance.

he squints his eyes to make it out better.  
but, this proves fruitless, due to the distance.

the dark shadows get bigger...and, Caspian quickly realises what it is.

an ARMY, ready for Attack.

"invaders..."

Caspian looked back at the Stone Gargoyle.

"what did my father always cal it?: "The Neverending Battle."

Caspian ran to the trapdoor and, ran down the stone spiral staircase.

**[Later]**

Caspian is led into the dungeons by the castle guards.

"I don't like this!" exclaimed the prince

"Sorry, sir: Advisor Donald's Orders.  
he believes you'll be safer here, and the invaders won't find you."

Caspian crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Donald is a FOOL.  
and, your all bigger fools for listening to him."

"Just STAY HERE, your highness!"

"Aye, it'll all be over soon."

the guards the close the wooden door locking the young prince into the cold stone chamber.

"careful that ye' wish for." said Caspian

Caspian then looks around.  
he looked up at a small barred window on a high wall.

he obviously couldn't see out.  
but, he could hear loud yelling and weapons clanking.

"they've breached the Courtyard ALREADY!  
but...but HOW?, they couldn't of gotten over the wal-"

just then, the wooden door unlocked and opened with a creak.

"guard?"

figures stepped into the chamber...and, it was NOT the guards.  
Caspian stepped back in fear as a small group of viking and rebels entered.

"the reign of the MacCullen ends TONIGHT, o'prince." said a rebel, bitterly

"W-Why are you doing this!  
i've never done anything to you!"

"Nay, but ye' family did to ours...Many Years Ago."

the rebel then snapped his fingers at the vikings.

"Kill 'im, and ALL the treasure here is yours."

the vikings grinned.  
they drew out their weapons and approached Caspian.

the prince stepped back...until he was pinned against a wall.  
a viking approached him and gripped a battle axe.

"sorry, Princie." began the viking

"nothing personal...it's just business."

the viking raised his axe up, ready to strike.  
Caspian mouth gaped open, frozen in terror.

**ZIP!**

Suddenly, the viking keeled over in pain.  
Caspian saw an arrow's end sticking out of his side.

"_**WHAT!**_"

more arrows were shot, each hitting their targets.

as the rebels and viking lay in pain on the ground Caspian saw a stranger in a brown hooded cloak approach.

the stranger gripped a bow and, wore a satchel of arrows on it's back.

as the stranger approached, Caspian took a defensive position.

"Who are you?"

the stranger stopped and smiled within her hood.

the stranger gripped the hood and pulled it down.  
revealing large frizzy mane-like hair that was ginger red.

Caspian gasped at this.

"me-Merida!"

Merida smiled, then ran over and hugged Caspian.

"what are you Doing here?" said Caspian, confused and curious

Merida parted and looked at Caspian.

"I felt guilty about leaving you.  
so, i took my horse and came to your kingdom to apologise."

Merida sighed sharply.

"but...i saw it being invaded.  
so, now i'm here to get you out of here."

"I can't leave, Merida...I can't abandon my people."

Merida exhaled sharply.

"then...we'll have to fight.  
but, i still think we should-"

"I KNOW it looks bad, Merida.  
but, reinforcments are on their way."

"how long?"

Caspian narrowed his eyes.

"sundown."

Merida scowled.

"It wasn't even Sunset when i arrived, are you Sur-"

"TRUST ME."

Caspian took Merida's hand and, they both ran out of the dungeon chamber.

**[Elsewhere]**

the two ran out of the Dungeons and into the inner castle.  
they ran down a long corridor, trying their best to ignore the chaos outside.

"i don't understand..." thought Caspian out loud

"HOW could the invaders of gotten in!

though others have gotten over the outer wall NO ONE has even breached the Inner Wall before!"

"Caspian, they never got over any wall.  
i saw the drawbridge open when i snuck in here." said Merida

Caspian suddenly stopped.

"t-the drawbridge!  
but...then That means, there was a-"

"Traitor?"

Caspian and Merida looked and saw Donald approach, his arms crossed.

"D-Donald?"

Donald smirked as he approached the two.

"it'll soon be KING Donald...once your out of the way, heh-heh-heh."

Donald then glanced at Merida.

"oh, LOOOOK...your "queen" has finally come.  
well, it's Too Late: even SHE can't save you, This Time."

Caspian's shock soon became anger and rage.

"Why?, _**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!**_"

"Because, "My Prince": You...**ARE A SELFISH, SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!**" exclaimed Donald

"You never listen me, ME!: your "Trusted Advisor"  
Always daydreaming, and, never taking ANYTHING seriously!"

Donald glared darkly at the prince.

"you had a duty to your people AND your family.  
to bring Castle MacCullen a Queen to ensure it's future.

but, you let your ONLY CHANCE get away!(and, all because you got SOFT)  
I had No Choice but to take matters into my own hands, to ensure This Kingdom SURVIVES."

"By Betraying me!"

"**YOU BETRAYED US, FIRST!**  
when you released Princess Merida from Her Duty."

Merida grimaced at this.  
she hated that SHE was somehow responsible for this.

even if it technichly Wasn't.

"I made a bargain with the Rebels..." continued Donald

"Once your dead, and I am crowned King, the Rebels shall become my Elite Guard  
and, we shall rule Castle MacCullen the way it should be: Brutally and Merciless."

"Your INSANE!" exclaimed Caspian

"and, Your Time...is UP."

with that, Donald reached into his rope and, pulled out a black bow and arrow.

before Merida could react, Donald shot at Caspian.  
the dark arrow pirced into his flesh, sticking out of his shoulder.

"**_GAAH!_**"

"**CASPIAN!**"

Merida quickly drew out her bow and, fired rapid arrow shots at Donald.

the man was hit in the leg, but managed to get away.

Merida then ran over to Caspian (who was growling in agony)

"hold still..." said Merida

"it doesn't look too deep, I'll get it out."

Merida gripped the arrow.  
she breathed heavily, then quickly ripped it out.

"GAAAAH!" yelled out Caspian

Merida examined the bloody arrowhead.  
for some reason, it was coated with a "green slime" of some sort.

"ohhh..." groand Caspian, who held his head

"i...i don't feel so-"

Merida gasped in shock.

"oh no...**HE'S POISONED YOU!**"

Caspian groaned, his body shaking.

"a-aye...i certain f-feel poisoned."

Caspian tried to get up...but, fell to the ground.  
Merida quickly helped him up, using her body to support him.

"g-get me to the high tower of the c-castle..." groaned Caspian

"What?, b-but WHY!"

"trust..meeeee."

Merida frowned.

she didn't like how thing were going.  
and, she didn't understand WHY getting to the highest tower was so important.

but, she decided to do as she was told: Caspian seemed to know what he was doing.

"okay, let's go."

Merida (with Caspian) ran as fast as she could down the hall.

**[High Tower, Sunset]**

Merida opened the trapdoor and climbed up with Caspian.  
as she closed it, she (and, Caspian) looked around

the Castle Grounds was already glowing from the carage of battle below them.

so many invaders were inside, overpowering the guards.

Caspian looked at the sky: The golden sun was setting.

"won't...be long...now."

"Until What?: YOUR DEATH!" exclaimed Merida, getting hysterical

"Caspian, we need to get out of here, NOW!"

"I'M sorry, but None-Of-You are going ANYWHERE..."

Merida and Caspian look to see Donald emerge from the trapdoor.  
the two stepped back as he approached, their backs against the edge.

Merida reached for an Arrow...  
but, silently gasped upon realising that she had none.

"Go Ahead: JUMP.  
Suicide will be Much Faster.

beats long weeks of agony, anyway."

Donald then drew out a sword, glaring at the two royals.

"of course, THIS could also be better."

Merida glanced at the sky and watched as the sun was setting.  
according to Caspian "something" was suppose to happen at Nightfall: what was it?

"any final words to say, before i END THIS!"

Merida half smiled: this was perfect.

"I..d-do."

Merida turned and faced Caspian.

"Prince Caspian...there's another reason why i came back."

Caspian looked at the frizzy haired princess.

"what?"

Merida sighed sharply, then looked at him again.

"It is no secret that i didn't like "arranged marrages"  
i always prefered my Freedom, to ride horses and play with my brothers.

but, you...you were the first prince i met who Understood Me.  
all the others scoffed at me, calling me weird or "unfit"

but, you were different...he respected my wishes.  
and, even though you won my hand: you asked what I wanted, what I chose."

Merida smiled to herself, wiping a tear.

"i know that i said that i chose to be with my family...  
but, last night, i did some thinking...and, i realised something."

Merida then walked over and gave Caspian a long, deep kiss.

Caspian's eyes were wide, stunned.  
once Merida parted, she smiled at him.

"i think i love you." said Merida

"and, if this be our end.  
then, i want to say: Yes, i would be your Queen."

Donald scoffed at this.

"aww, how sickenly sweet.  
the two lovers can DIE TOGETHER."

Caspian glared at Donald.

"I wouldn't count us out Juuust Yet."

Donald chuckled.

"are you DAFT and STUPID, Lad?: IT'S OVER!"

"Yes...for YOU.  
or, haven't you been looking at the sky?"

Donald looked at the sky...and, his heart nearly stopped.

the Sun was now pear-shaped over the horizion.  
and, after a few moments..it finally disppeared as night fell.

"no..."

suddenly, the stone gargoyle at the center of the tower began to crack.  
Merida stared in shock and confusion as the "eyes" of the statue glowed bright white.

pieces of granite and stone fell, revealing "flesh" underneath  
the gargoyle then began to breath, and growl softly in in's throat.

to Merida's shock and terror...the Gargoyle (now fully Alive) moved.  
it spread out it's giant wings, stood up (revealed to be humannoid) and roared loudly.

the Gargoyle was dark blue with black hair wore scottish warrior armor and armed with a mace.

"_**MENTOR, LOOK OUT!**_" shouted Caspian

the Gargoyle looked and saw a terrified Donald holding a sword.  
growling, he rushed over, swiped it away and grabbed the man.

"_grrrrr..._"

"NO-NO, WAIT!"

Merida looked and gasped as she saw teh other Gargoyle statues becoming Flesh and gliding down to the battl below.

the Dark Blue Gargoyle glared at Donald.

"you...have betrayed your prince." growled the Gargoyle, darkly

he then tossed him aside.  
teh Gargoyle rushed over to Caspian and Merida.

he grabbed them, leapt off the tower and glided down

as they did, Merida looked at Caspian.

"what..._**IS THIS!**_"

Caspian smiled weakly.

"this castle...as it's secrets."

* * *

**Author Note: I'm surprised no one's done this already...**

** Well, anyway: let's get down to basics.**

** . No, I haven't seen Pixar's Brave (yet)**  
** but, i think i know enough f it to start writing fictions.**

** . Brave takes place in 10th Century Scotland**  
** which to My Knowledge, is ALSO where 'Gargoyles' originally took place.**

** . I realise the point of the Brave movie was Princess Merida**  
** choosig whether or not she wanted to marry.**

** but, i think that at some point, even Merida would want a "special someone"**  
** and, would probably be better off with a prince whose just like her: kind and free-spirited.**

** . I based "The Prince's" name on "Prince Caspian" from Narnia**  
** and, i guess on the "McCullen" name from G. I. Joe (Destro's Surrname)**

** . Come on People: Disney's Gargoyles and Disney/Pixar's Brave: How can i NOT ignore this!**

** This may become a story.**  
** but, for now: Enjoy the Oneshot Draft. **


End file.
